In the End
by Oni Butterfly Formerly Klover
Summary: Yaoi songfic. GokuVegeta. Goku is worried about Vegeta, so he goes to check on him.
1. Shake it 'Geta!

****

In the End

  
**Author:** Kakkarot Lover  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, sorry no lemon, I can't write them very well. I ask do not review me saying you don't like yaoi, because you will only prove your stupidity. Have a good day.

****

Disclaimer: Do we need to go through this. I am not Akira Toriyama, and I do not own Dragonball Z (duh). Don't sue me I'm innocent. So there.

  
***

The strongest warrior in the universe sighed. He was on his way to see Vegeta.

Bulma had told him that he had not been to see Trunks in a while and she was scared something was wrong with him. Goku made a silent prayer as he knocked on the door. 

~I hope he's okay~

He waited. No answer. He knocked again. He reached out and sensed Vegeta's ki inside. He cursed under his breath and opened the door. The sayian was met with a blasting music. He grabbed his hears before waiting a second to get use to the sound. Goku grimaced.

He felt Vegeta's chi from upstairs. Making his way up the stairs, he thought back to the early days of Vegeta and Bulma's divorce. It had killed Vegeta, when he found out Bulma had been cheating on him. Goku had taken to a separate planet for several days in which he destroyed many things, and almost Goku himself. But afterwards the depression he went through threw the larger sayian for a loop, but eventually he had gotten over it, and returned almost to his old self. But he still had the depressing kind of look towards him. 

He looked at the door. He slowly opened it and was blown away by the sight. Vegeta, the sayian ouji, one of the strongest warrior in the universe, was dancing. And he was singing along to the song. 

~He has a beautiful voice~

__

It starts with  
one thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time

All I know

  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
Its so unreal

Goku stared in unreal belief. The ouji was clad in a pair of jeans and blue silk shirt. The sayian watched as he moved around the room using his tail to move with him self almost teasing him. He gulped, as he felt a familiar heat in his groin.

~Oh shit~

  
_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on/But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch it go_

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory, of a time when  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
And lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter

Suddenly Goku finally realized what the lyrics meant to Vegeta. He's talking about when they first fought. That's what Vegeta had always said to him. 

~He lost it all…~

__

One thing, I don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Actin like I was a part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised  
It got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before

He gasped. That part was talking about Bulma. Oh god Vegeta. Goku felt something well up inside him, besides his apparent arousal. Vegeta has lost his people to Freiza, his pride to him, and his love to Yamcha. And he had never been ale to get back at any of them. 

  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
Tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
And lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter_

Vegeta suddenly stopped. Goku's eyes widened. ~Oh no. He knows I'm here.~

__

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go   
For all this   
There's only one thing u should know

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go   
For all this 

There's only one thing u should know

He watched as Vegeta turned to him smirking. He began swing his tail back and forth.

"What are you doing here Kakkarot?" Goku took in a deep breath. Slowly the ouji madehis way towards the sayian.

"Did you come for a spar? Maybe you were worried about me, I haven't been out in a while, hmmm.."

Vegeta had reached him and Goku gasped as Vegeta's tail wrapped around his ever so evident arousal. Vegeta pushed up against him.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see my cute sayian ass" 

"Vegeta listen…something is wrong with you…"

"Oh well maybe, and while there is I'm going to fuck you, is that okay?" Vegeta reached up pulled him into a forcing kiss. Goku gasped, and Vegeta took the advantage to ram his tongue into his mouth. Goku moaned into the kiss. 

~Fuck it.~ As he fell into bliss.

__

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
And lose it all  
But in the end 

  
It doesn't even matter

  
***

****

KL: Well that's the end of Chapter 1. 

****

Vegeta: I'm a sexy beast! *grins*

****

Goku: *smirks and throws Vegeta over his shoulder* That you are! *walks off with Vegeta pounding into his back*

****

Trunks: *looks over at KL*

****

KL: *jumps into his arms* Let's go! *curtans close*


	2. What's love got to do with it?

****

In the End

****

Author: Kakkarot Lover

****

Warnings: Shounen ai, sorry no lemon, I can't write them very well. I ask do not review me saying you don't like yaoi, because you will only prove your stupidity. Have a good day.

****

Disclaimer: Do we need to go through this. I am not Akira Toriyama, and I do not own Dragonball Z (duh). Don't sue me I'm innocent. So there.

****

Author's Note: *steps out and dodges all the tomatoes, thrown at her* I'm so sorry for the long wait. Seriously I am. Well anyway, here's the fic. Kinda short, sorry. Peace *holds up a peace sign nervously, like mini me from AP, then runs like hell from the mob*

***

The prince of sayians, finally opened his eyes. He blinked before looking around. He was in his bed, alone,and there was a smell. He couldn't quite place it...

His head shot up as he heard water running. Someone was taking a shower in his bedroom. What the hell...He slowly, breathed in the air. It smelt, like Kakkarot, and....sex. He froze as the shower water stopped. He stared frozen, and after a couple of moments, the door opened. He watched as Kakkarot, clad only in a towel, stepped out. 

"Oh hey Vegeta, your turn. I got up before you, so I went ahead and took a shower. I left you some hot water, so don't worry." Vegeta stared at him, and blinked before laying back and closing his eyes. Goku looked down at him, before sitting down beside him. 

"Vegeta…" The aforementioned sayian opened his eyes and stared at him. Goku stared at him realizing there were tears in his eyes, "Oh Vegeta…" Vegeta immediately turned his head away.

"Just leave Kakkarot, just go on and leave. Go back to your wife, and leave me be." Goku stared down at him, in shock. He slowly reached down and cupped Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta looked up in surprise.

"And why would I want to do that, Vegeta? Me and Chi-Chi are both over and we know it. Trunks and Goten have been trying to hook us up for years, whether you knew or not. And you know what, I love you." Vegeta stared at him before Goku smiled at him and kissed him. Vegeta immediately wrapped his arms around Goku's neck. Goku climbed on top of him. Suddenly Vegeta pulled away from him.

"Kakkarot, we both know this won't work and what about…" Goku places a finger over Vegeta's lips.

"Shhhh…Me thinks thouth doth protest too much" He smiled and kissed him again. Vegeta accepted the kiss, and mentally smiled. *Maybe I haven't lost it all….*

***

Trunks smirked over at Goten, from their position outside the window. They both turned and flew away. 

"Hand it over Goten" Goten grudgingly handed him $20. Trunks pocketed the money and kissed him on the nose. Goten looked up at him, and in a second they were locked in a passionate embrace.

***

Bra reached over and gave Pan a high-five, who was currently holding a camera, taping Goten and Trunks. Bra smirked.

"Do you know how much this will sell for on the internet?" Pan smirked.

"A lot, considering all the crazy yaoi fans out there, who are mad because they are deprived of NC-17 fics."

"What was that sound?"

"Oh, it was just the fourth wall falling."

"Okay."

***(3 weeks later)***

Goku lay there in the aftermath holding the sleepy sayian against him. He reached down and nuzzled his forehead, and smiled. He had everything he ever wanted right here in his arms. And yet he still couldn't believe it. He loved Vegeta, and he was actually here holding him. And Vegeta loved him…Right?

Vegeta sleepily opened his eyes and yawned. He smiled sleepily up at Goku. Goku smiled back but instantly Vegeta knew something was wrong. He sat up and stares down at the sayian.

"What's wrong?" Goku shook his hand trying to dismiss the subject.

"Nothing's wrong" Vegeta glared, then sighed. He reached down and ran his hand through Goku's hair. Goku leaned over and kissed his palm. He smiled.

"Please Kakkarot…" Goku sighed and stood up. "I'm going downstairs to fix breakfast." He pulled on a pair of pants. Vegeta watched him go down the steps, and frowned. What had he done now?

***

****

KL: Yet again sorry for the wait. *looks up at the fic* This was actually just going to be a 2 chap fic. I guessI'm going to make it longer.

****

Vegeta: Kaka-chan's mad at me!!!! *runs off wailing*

****

Trunks and KL: *sweatdrop* 

****

KL: Anyway I promise to have the next chap out in the next two weeks, sware.

****

Trunks: *holds up various torture items* Oh yes she will *smiles evilly*

****

KL: *gulps* Bye peeps *turns and runs* Wait up Vegeta!!!!


	3. Dr Trunks to the rescue!

****

In The End

Author: Kakkarot Lover

****

Warnings: Shounen ai, sorry no lemon, I can't write them very well. I ask do not review me saying you don't like yaoi, because you will only prove your stupidity. Have a good day.

****

Disclaimer: Do we need to go through this. I am not Akira Toriyama, and I do not own Dragonball Z (duh). Don't sue me I'm innocent. So there.

****

Author's Note: Wassup peeps!! Okay here is the 3 rd chapter. Enjoy and review please!!!! 

***

Vegeta sadly knocked on Trunk's door. Trunks opened the door and looked up at his father.

"Dad? What's up?" He glared at him. He walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Trunks sighed, "pparently not you" After shutting the door, he followed Vegeta to the couch.

"So what's wrong?" Vegeta sighed. 

"Well basically I woke up and I somehow pissed Kakkarot off. How? I have no idea. He was fine last night, I mean what could I have done?" He punched the side of the couch for effect. Trunks sighed again. 

"Okay let's see, which one of you is the dominant one?" Vegeta looked at him, as if he was insane. "Come on, just answer." He glared at his son but told him anyway.

"Him." Trunks nodded. Vegeta sighed and explained everything that had happened the night before and tat morning. Trunks looked at him confused.

"Don't seem like you did anything." Vegeta sighed. He looked up as Goten ran down the steps, trying to fix his tie. He kissed Trunks on the cheek, and waved at Vegeta.

"I'm got to take Pan to the graduation, and she has to be there early. Love you hun."

"Love you too! Hey tell her I'll be there okay!" Vegeta watched as the demi-sayian ran out the door and shut it. 

Trunks sighed then looked up at him suddenly.

"Has he told you he loves you?" Vegeta nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?" Trunks jumped up staring at him.

"Have you?"

"Have I what?" Trunks growled.

"Told him you loved him?" He blinked. 

"Yes" Trunks sighed. "Wait no…I haven't…" Trunks slapped his head on his forehead, and fell against the couch. Vegeta looked at him.

"Well first of all, do you love him?" Vegeta stared off into space for a second, before nodding. He slowly smiled.

"Yes…Yes I do love him" 

"Well, then you need to tell him. I mean you know how Goku is. He knows you love him and but he needs reassurance." Vegeta sighed and nodded, "Although I do suggest making it a big thing. Like taking him out to dinner or something." The prince stared at his son. Trunks laughed nervously.

"I'll even call and make the reservations. How about that French restaurant on 52nd street. Goku always liked that place." Vegeta still looked at him doubtfully. "Come on dad just leave everything to me, okay" Vegeta looked at him in thought before slowly nodding.

"Fine. But don't screw this up boy." Trunks laughed nervously.

"Don't worry dad, Remember I'm Trunks Briefs Vice president of Capsule Corps. and all around teen throb."

***

"But I'm Trunks Briefs!!! Vice President of Capsule Corporation and teen heart throb!!!!….…… I don't care if you're booked up till next year this is important………….Fine but we'll see if you even get to stay in business for a year!" He turned off his cell phone and Goten had to grab it as he tried to throw it. Goten grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down. 

"Trunks it's okay just try another restaurant." 

"I can't! All the restaurants in town are booked solid!" Goten gulped. They were both standing outside Orange Star High school. Pan's graduation was going to begin in a couple of minutes and they were trying to get the reservations for Vegeta. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be working. Trunks sighed. Goten reached down and took a hold of Trunk's hand. He wrapped their finger's together, and brought them up to his lips.

"Everything will be okay, koi." Trunks smiled at him.

"As long as I've got you everything will be." Goten leaned over and kissed him. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's waist and pulled him to him, as they began an all out make out session. Goten placed his hands on Trunk's chest and slowly pushed away. Trunks looked down at him. 

"Go tell him, so he can have time to think of something else to do." Trunks sighed and pulled away. He turned and slowly walked into the school, Goten behind him. He stopped as he spotted his father talking to Piccolo. He gulped and walked up to him. They stopped talking and looked over at him. 

"Huh, hi dad. Piccolo." They both nodded respectfully as their names were mentioned. He gulped nervously. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but shut it right back. Getting frustrated Goten smacked him upside the head, and turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta-san we've called every restaurant in town and all of them are completely booked up. So you and dad are going to have to do something else." Vegeta blinked a couple of times before cursing in languages that made Piccolo stare. After a second he finally calmed down. Goten sighed.

"Oh and did I mention I have a suggestion." They all three turned to looked at him. "How about you get someone to go to your guys apartment. You can have dinner on the roof. With like candles, flowers, and music and everything." Vegeta turned and looked at him. Slowly he nodded. They all looked at him in surprise.

"But who can go get it ready? We can't leave Pan's thing, and I won't have time to fix it all up once we get home." Goten smiled. 

"I always have a backup plan. Trunk's secretary perhaps" Trunks looked at him as he turned around and called someone on his cell phone. After a few minutes he turned back around.

"She'll do it" Goten reached and put his cell phone in his pocket. Trunks smiled and went over to him. He leaned against him and ran a finger down his chest. Goten looked at him strangely The demi-sayian wrapped his arms around his mate's waist 

"You working hard like that just so turns me on Goten." Goten smiled and wrapped his arms around Trunk's neck.

They quickly began making out. Piccolo pretended to gag and walked away. Vegeta turned away, and was met with the sight of his mate's chest. Goku looked down at him in surprise and quickly a blush spread over his features. Vegeta mimicked him. They stayed like that for minutes. They both knew that they were having problems, and were both afraid that the other was mad at him. Vegeta cleared his throat trying to break the very thick tension. He mentally kicked himself for having to cause his mate so much grief. _Damn!_

"Huh, hi Vegeta" The ouji lifted his head up to acknowledge the sayian when he saw him staring at the two demi-sayians behind him. Vegeta chuckled. 

"There like rabbits aren't they?" Goku smiled as Vegeta laughed as his joke. 

"Yeah horny one's." The larger sayian suddenly grinned and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. 

"They remind me of someone I know." Vegeta smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned and 

rubbed their noses together, glad the tension was over.

"Oh who?" Goku pushed him against the wall beside him and proceeded to pleasure his prince.

(Citrus warning, not lemon but almost. Be warned)

Goku pushed his lips against the prince pinning him. The ouji quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and ran his fingers through the larger sayian's hair, tugging on him to deepen the kiss. The larger sayian began to run his fingers underneath the sayian's shirt. He smirked into the kiss as he found a very hardened nipple. The moan he received in reward as he pinched it almost made him come right there and then. 

He slowly began to rub their already very hardened arousal's together. Goku moved from his mouth and moved down and stared on his neck and shoulder. Vegeta let out slow moans and an occasional 'Kakkarot' as this mate continued to assault his nipples and his neck. Vegeta threw his head back in ecstasy as Goku moved one hand from his nipple to his arousal and began to rub against it through his pants. Goku smirked as he saw the look on Vegeta's face. They both stopped as they heard a cough from behind them. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Goku turned his head to see Bulma standing there, hiding her giggles. Goku immediately felt his face turn blood red, Vegeta followed suite. Bulma smiled.

"You have 25 minutes till the graduation starts, and" She pointed over to a closet door, "I suggest in there" Goku placed two fingers to his head and was gone in a instant. Bulma blew up laughing.

"Stupid horny sayian's"

***

Goku sighed as he sat down in the driver's seat of his dark green Rav4 (It's my car ^_^ Without all the anime stickers covering it). Vegeta followed him into the passenger seat. As he started the car, Vegeta looked over at him. The larger sayian had a huge grin on his face. Whether from his granddaughter getting valedictorian and at the end of speech yelling "My grandpa Goku is the best" or the quick humping they had in the closet, we will never know. Vegeta also smiled. *I hope tonight goes well* 

After a few minutes Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta's neck, and pulled him to his chest. Vegeta leaned into the embrace and sighed happily. When they reached the house they both got out and went inside. Vegeta took off his jacket and immediately ran up stairs to the roof. He went out the door and looked around, then smiled. It was beautiful. They was a small round table set for two, with a large bouquet of red roses on it, and two lit candles. There was a boom box sitting off to the side playing romantic music. He smiled. Trunk's secretary waved over at him. She had three huge platter's sitting a rolling cart. They were stacked full of food. 

"Does it look okay Mr. Briefs?" He smiled and nodded.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you so much." He shook her hand. She smiled then her eyes widened. She reached behind him and pointed. He turned his head and saw what she was pointing at. Goku was standing there looking very confused. Vegeta smiled. The woman waved at them and went to the door and shut it behind her. 

"Huh Vegeta...What is this?" Vegeta walked over to him and held his hand and pulled him over to the table. He smiled up at him. He pushed Goku into the chair, and went over to the food. He picked up the trays and walked over to the table and placed them down. Vegeta then sat down in the other chair. 

"It's dinner." Goku looked up at him, down at the food, back to him and smiled. He instantly began to ea...consume his food. Vegeta laughed and devoured his too. When he was finished he just sat there and watched Kakkarot eat. He laughed as he watched the rate at which the food disappeared into his mouth. Soon Goku finished and looked over at Vegeta. 

"Man Vegeta that was delicious, and this is beautiful, but why are you doing this?" Vegeta still smiled and stood up.

"Dance with me Kakkarot." He held out his hand. Goku raised an eyebrow at his behavior but decided that he liked it and wanted to keep him this way as long as he could. He stood up and took his hand, then he wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled the other arm up. Vegeta wrapped his arm around Goku's neck and they began dancing. Goku looked down at him and saw Vegeta smiling then he frowned. Goku started to speak but Vegeta held up his hand telling him to stop.

"Listen Kakkarot, I know something was wrong with you this morning and after much counseling by Dr. Trunks I realized why." Goku looked at him. Vegeta let out a long sigh. "Kakkarot, Before we met I was a cold-blooded killer. A year before I met you I would never imagine I would be here with you doing this. But things have changed. I have changed. I'm different than how I use to be, but one thing is the same. I have problems expressing my feelings. I am sorry for this but let you know one thing Kakkarot." He paused and looked down at the ground, then he looked back up. "Kakkarot, I love you with all my heart and soul." Goku's eyes opened in surprise then he smiled and pulled Vegeta in a soul-longing kiss. 

***

So ends a story, about a prince and his love. Two months later Goku and Vegeta were wed, in traditional sayian custom of course. That night at the reception Gohan and Piccolo announced their relationship, in which it drove Chi-Chi over the edge and she and Bulma moved to the Caribbean. Trunks and Goten were wed , mixing Sayian and human cultures, which led to everyone getting drunk in the forest (0.o). Soon after Bra and Ubu found each other and Pan went on to Tokyo University where she met and married a man named Glenn. They all were happy except for Master Roshi who died from an extreme nose bleed while watching a Brittany Spears concert. Besides that they all lived Happily Ever After, and even in the afterlife they all went to heaven and annoyed Kaoi-sama to death.

(In)The End

***

****

KL: It's over! Yeah! 

****

Vegeta & Goku: *making out*

****

Trunks and KL: ^_^;;

****

KL: Okay peeps, pleas review, it's all I ask. Well actually I ask a lot but oh well, just this from you guys, okay.

****

Trunks: *holds up various sex toys* Oh KL, let's go celebrate the end of the fic.

****

KL: 0.0

****

Trunks: *pulls curtains closed while smirking* Ja ne!


End file.
